


Just Take It As It Is, Yeah?

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Clean Up!, Cookies, It's the thought that counts, M/M, Showing You Care, happiness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: For the prompt "Something that makes Scott Summers happy. Scogan is a plus, but not a requirement"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope the person who requested the prompt enjoys my take on it. The idea pretty much came as it did for Logan, only that I had some store bought cookies waiting for me once I got home!

  

 

> _Happiness is a mental or emotional state of well-being defined by positive or pleasant emotions ranging from contentment to intense joy. Happy mental states may also reflect judgements by a person about their overall well-being._

**_…Presenting new and improved chocolate chip cookies, now with an even crumblier centre that you and your whole family will …_ **

In theory, it appeared like an epiphany, a sign of a caring gesture as well as something sweet and if crafted well, could cheer up even the most miserable of mutants. Simply put, the suggestion was perfect, even though Logan, admittedly was at a loss when it came to manoeuvring around the kitchen. He was one of those, who needed to repeatedly check and recheck drawers and cupboards for that one item he couldn’t fathom the name unless he’d actually set eyes upon it, but given the improv, situation to make someone he -cough-admired-cough- smile, made him more determined to take on the challenge.

Though understandably, when a bag of flour had pretty much exploded, covering him and the work surfaces, from top to toe in a snowy white powder, while stray egg whites mixed with a dressing of milk began to drip over the counter top in some unspeakable manner, there had been some contemplation on just how much he wanted to cheer up his benevolent leader. Still, having reminded himself that each mishap, in its own way, was a learning curve, it provided a truer sign of how far he’d come, should the kitchen still stand once he’d finished.

**[ _Meanwhile_ ]**

To put it simply, the week had been nothing short of a nightmare, where anything that could go wrong, pretty much did. It left different weights to fall on the shoulders of the school’s faculty, but none seeming to fall heavier than the burden carried by one, Scott Summers. Given his role within the establishment, the young leader felt he took it the hardest due to limitations. His abilities didn’t include mind reading or foreseeing the inevitable future, so as you can imagine accidents happened and sadly there was no avoiding some consequences.

Scott was well known for his efficiency; calling the shots and dishing out his fair share of reassurances as well as points towards areas that needed tightening. That part specifically revolved on how the team held together while out on a mission yet, there was always one who thought he knew better and from little to no surprise, it was always the feral one.

Logan was something else entirely, the man was like a constant thorn in the young leader’s side, always hanging around as the aftermath unfolded with a snide comment resting upon a shit-eating grin. Still, despite it all, too much time had been spent envying the thick air of confidence that backed up the image. So now, sitting with his back to his desk, Scott’s gaze aimlessly fall over the expanse of scenery that his classroom cheerfully overlooked all washed over with a tint of ruby red.

His thoughts darted from one scenario to another as if to remind him that things were once again reaching overhead. It had been just over a year since the loss of both Jean and Xavier and old habits were still proving difficult to bury.

He was once again misunderstood and found himself bottling up his emotions. Figuratively speaking, he was, mentally, drowning …

> –

[ ** _So, two hours and a fair bit of mess later_** ]

“ _SLIM!_ ” Barging into the room, having shoved the door and the handle open with a variety of ill-coordinated limbs, Logan had the somewhat delayed realisation of just how silly he would appear should he have found himself addressing an empty room. Instead, and to some relief, he’d appeared to have taken the young leader by surprise and from the look of his expression it wasn’t all down to the brash entrance but the unusual state he’d presented himself in. The still worn apron appeared to have carried out its duty though little could be said about what it didn’t cover.

“ _Logan? What? Who? Why are you..?_ ”

“ _Enough with all the questions alright?_ ” Quick to cut the others stuttered sentence Logan could see the other stiffen, despite his offered, sheepish, half smile. He secretly hoped that the streaks of flour partially patching over his features and lightening of his unkempt hair would hide some of the colour burning onto his cheeks. “ _Just take it as it seems, yeah?”_

“ _And what would that be?”_

“ _Oh I dunno, how about an unexpected attempt to wipe the smacked ass expression from your face, with some hope of replacing it with a slight smile and maybe add some height to those sunken shoulders.”_ Okay, so that last part he’d actually stolen from a comment he’d overheard from Storm but at least it held some relevance. “ _Or perhaps you overlooked these?_ ”

Finding himself caught up in the others already questioned appearance, Scott had disregarded the protectively held plastic container. Until now. “ _You made me something? And -- while you were at it, managed to trail flour all over the floor… You know, there’s a chance Ororo will kill you if she finds out it was you giving the place an added dusting?_ ” It was subtle, but there was a starting of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. A definitive win for the feral mutant, even if it did seem sarcastic.

“ _I take it as that smile is in response to what Storm might have cooked up for me? … And just when I figured you were warming up to me. Anyway, because I put in the effort, are you gonna try one or not?”_

“ _Alright.”_

It couldn’t be denied that there was a delectable scent slowly making its mark in all corners of the room encouraging the young leader’s stomach to growl in craving. Pushing away from the desk, Scott tilted his head in curiosity as he rounded the desk separating the pair, he wanted to delve in deeper to find the obvious catch but from an already shortened study, he was coming up empty.

Reaching for the container, the uptight mutant threw up a frown as with little to hardly any effort, his sleeve had already taken on a gentle sprinkling of flour. Any normal person would have washed and straightened up first but Logan being Logan, he was sure there was an array of excuses.

“ _Hang on, I’ll get that._ ”

“ _What? No, Logan, I’m alright, you really don’t have - too._ ”

“ _I told you I got it! Now hold these_.” Thrusting the container into an already outreached hand, Logan used the back of his fingers in an unaccommodating attempt to sweep away the powdered nuisance. Naturally, making matters worse. Any other time, a situation such as this would have come across as yet another means of getting under young mutants skin. Only this time was different, it was blatantly obvious there was a different intention in play and, honestly, it was hardly a daily occurrence witnessing the rabid wolverine looking the part of a character from the famous Dickens novel ‘ _A Christmas Carol_ ’.

" _Logan I … Just stop for a moment and listen._ ” Reaching for the other's wrist, to pause the incessant dusting, he waited for a moment to catch the others glance. What seemed to shock him further was the fact that from all the arguments between the two about following orders, he chose this moment to start. _“You’ve not given me a chance to offer you the rarity that is a thank you. I never imagined you, of all people, would do something such as this._ ” Moving the container back between them, Scott was quick to loosen his sudden grip. _“– It’s something so far-fetched and out of character … and all with me in mind?_ ” Some confusion had slipped into his tone as he finished speaking, accompanied with a slight furrowing of his brow.

“ _I told ya why, I didn’t expect you’d to be going all soft on me!_ ” Mourning the loss of contact, Logan looked down, his eyes tracing over the slight but decorative lines covering the lid of the box. He hadn’t offered up the whole truth, feeling it would be seen as a joke considering how they usually acted around one another but it was true enough wanting to turn the persistent frown upside down. “ _Like I said, just take it as it seems._ ”

 


End file.
